Travis Chamberlain
Travis Alexander Chamberlain (Originally Balcoin) is an extremely powerful Witch-Werewolf Hybrid, with dark magic. He is a deuteragonist of ''The Originals'' Traivs is the biologic father of Christopher Chamberlain and Kendall Chamberlain, the grandfather of Dominick, twins Malachai and [[Thomas Chamberlain|'Thomas']] [[Hope Chamberlain|'Hope']]' '''and Harper-Rose Chamberlain, as well as the adoptive grandfather in-law of [[Charlie Marshall-Chamberlain|'Andrea Labonair']] due to the marriage of his grandson '''Thomas', the biologic great-grandfather of twins [[Elizabeth Chamberlain|'Lizzie']] and [[Chazarrae Chamberlain|'Chaz']] and the brother in-law of Ansel Marshall Travis is a member of the Chamberlain Medallion, Chamberlain Coven, and the French Quarter Coven Early History Travis was born to the former Alpha of the North East Atlantic Pack. After discovering that the werewolf gene runs through his family, Travis was scared to become a werewolf and his fears became true when he accidentally killed and triggered the curse. His life is made much easier when his transformations cease to happen unwillingly. Personality His fears came true when he accidentally killed and triggered the curse. Travis felt guilty for killing, and when he discovered his father was a werewolf they became allies. He helped him get through his first transformation, but he almost killed him when he was a wolf. He came back when he was back in human form. After this, he became his mentor. His aggressive trait seemed to calm down once he triggered the curse, and he was able to start trying to live a normal life. Powers and Abilities Travis possess all the powers of a witch Weakness Travis has the typical weaknesses of witch Relationships Adriana Chamberlain Much of their past is unknown, but it is known that they had a romantic relationship and their union lead to the birth of Christopher Chamberlain. However, after their son was born, their union had some troubles. The betrayal most likely was the fact that Travis slept with Adriana's sister, which resulted in an unnamed daughter being born. Unnamed Daughter Travis had an affair with Adriana's sister which resulted in another daughter. He is her biological father though she herself wasn't aware until Christopher told her. He knew she is his daughter though he hasn't told her. She would eventually inherit dark magic traits like him and Christopher. He continues to help her and the circle through some tough times against the witch hunters. Christopher Chamberlain Everybody though Travis died in the Boatyard Fire sixteen years ago. However, while in Vincent's memory, Chris saw him leave the boat, implying he was still alive. He came back to Los Angeles and appeared at Chris's door. As Carson arrived, he left and gave his son a meeting place at the boardwalk, where later in the evening, he asked him to return the medallion. After arguing for a couple of minutes, Chris left and was captured by Witch Hunters. It seems he cares for his son as he was hurt by his anger and told her he never showed up again in order to protect him. He also trusts his son, being deeply convince he was strong enough and could fight the spell on him own.♥ Elizabeth Chamberlain Not much happens with Elizabeth and Travis. One of the main reasons Travis came back to L.A. was to see his great-granddaughter. However, Elizabeth was afraid of him and wanted nothing to do with him. Later on she comes to expect him. Name * The name Travis is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Travis is: Crossing; crossroads; toll gate. In use as both a surname and a first name. Famous Bearers: American country music stars Randy Travis and Travis Tritt. ** Chamberlain is an occupational name for one who looked after the inner rooms of a mansion, from Norman French chambrelain. Trivia * He probably has many other descendants since many generations of dark werewolves came from his bloodline. Appearances